Genus and species: Rosa hybrida. 
Variation denomination: xe2x80x98Jaczibwoxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the floribunda class which was originated by me by crossing the variety xe2x80x98Showbizxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,844) with an unnamed seedling (unpatented).
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having the bright red flower color, vigorous groth and healthy foliage of the male parent combined with the large flower truss and free flowering habit of the female parent.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
l. Large showy flower clusters;
2. Bright red flower color;
3. Free flowering with rapid repeat bloom;
4. Dark green, healthy foliage resistant to rust, powdery mildew and blackspot; and
5. Vigorous, upright, branching growth.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding on Dr. Huey rootstock, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
Larger plant than xe2x80x98Showbizxe2x80x99 with larger foliage. More flowers than the unnamed red floribunda seedling with faster rebloom.
More bloom, excellent repeat bloom and more vigorous than other red floribundas presently on the market that are known to the inventor.